


vox animalis

by tree



Series: Banned Together 2020 bingo fills [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playlist, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: A playlist of talking animals.
Series: Banned Together 2020 bingo fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	vox animalis

**Author's Note:**

> created for the Banned Together 2020 bingo square Talking Animals. in 1996 the book Charlotte’s Web by E.B. White was banned in Kansas classrooms because some parents complained that "showing lower life forms with human abilities is sacrilegious and disrespectful to God." the eight songs in this mix feature just such sacrilege so i guess we're all going to hell. the title is latin: vox meaning 'voice' and animalis (the word on which 'animal' is based) meaning 'having breath'. (i ♥ etymology.)

playlist on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE5IJamG2HvRyvhYyarW7X5jVhcuFIWas) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ONRPBo2zNBB8i6LIqNrlw?si=r3P-_jRFQGOdk7pL-NcA4w) (unfortunately this version is incomplete as Joanna Newsom's work isn't available on Spotify)

**Two Birds** — Regina Spektor

Two birds on a wire  
One says c'mon and the other says "I'm tired"

**Bird as Prophet** — Christine Fellows

Bird came to my window and said  
"What? You let me in there once, now what the hell?  
What I wouldn't give for arms to hold you.  
We are creatures of such like desire."

**Magpie to the Morning** — Neko Case

"Let this be a warning"  
Says the magpie to the morning  
"Don't let this fading summer pass you by"

**Snake** — PJ Harvey

You snake you crawled between my legs  
Said want it all it's yours you bet  
I'll make you queen of everything  
No need for God no need for him

Just take my hand you'll be my bride  
Just take that fruit put it inside

**Monkey & Bear** — Joanna Newsom

"Did you hear that, Bear?" said monkey,  
"We'll get out of here, fair and square!  
They've left the gate open wide!"

**Human Behaviour** — Björk

If you ever get close to a human  
And human behaviour  
Be ready, be ready to get confused

**The Lamb Ran Away with the Crown** — Judee Sill

Once I heard a serpent remark  
"If you try to evoke the spark  
You can fly through the dark  
With a red midnight raven  
To rule the battleground"

**Black Horse and the Cherry Tree** — KT Tunstall

I fell in fear upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking  
When the big black horse that looked this way  
Said, hey lady, will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> credits: the vintage bird painting is in the public domain and was sourced from [rawpixel](https://www.rawpixel.com/image/431441/vintage-bird-painting); the speech bubble is by gabmedle at [favpng](https://favpng.com/png_view/hand-line-speech-bubble-speech-balloon-bubble-png/aWyJkc2k) and is free for personal use.


End file.
